As semiconductor components become smaller and have more complicated input/output configurations, different types of interconnects have been developed for implementing different signal transmission systems to and from the integrated circuits contained on the components. For example, surface interconnects, such as redistribution conductors can be formed on a particular surface, such as on a face or a back side of a semiconductor component. Via interconnects, such as metal filled vias, can be used to electrically connect electrical elements, such as terminal contacts or bond pads, on opposing surfaces of a semiconductor component. Wire interconnects, such as wires bonded to bond pads, can be used to electrically connect a semiconductor component to mating contacts on a supporting substrate, such as a package substrate, a module substrate, or a PCB. Bump interconnects, such as solder balls or bumps, can be used to mount a semiconductor component in a flip chip configuration to a supporting substrate.
In fabricating semiconductor components, interconnects having a high electrical conductivity, and a low parasitic capacitance, provide the best performance for a signal transmission system. In addition, for fabricating semiconductor components, particularly chip scale components, it is advantageous for interconnects to be capable of fabrication in dense configurations using conventional equipment and techniques. In general, conventional interconnects have limitations on conductivity, capacitance, density and manufacture. For example, deposited conductors can have a low electrical resistivity. Wire interconnects can have a low capacitance, but require additional space for looping and bonding, and require protective structures such as encapsulants.
It is also advantageous for interconnects to have the capability to electrically connect multiple semiconductor substrates in a stacked configuration. For example, a stacked semiconductor component can include multiple stacked semiconductor substrates (e.g., dice) having integrated circuits in a desired electrical configuration, such as memory, processing or imaging. Conventional interconnects also have limitations on their ability to form stacked semiconductor components. For example, wire interconnects are generally not used to make electrical connections between stacked substrates.
In view of the limitations of conventional interconnects, it would be advantageous for an interconnect to have new and different features which overcome some of these limitations. However, the foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith, are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.